Indecent Proposal
by uniquegals
Summary: Ketika sebuah lamaran berubah menjadi sebuah 'bencana'/ "Dengar, aku tahu aku hampir saja membunuhmu karena mencoba melamarmu dengan romantis—" [Chenmin/Xiuchen]


**disclaimer:** _characters not mine_.  
**length:**_ one shot._  
**pair:** Chen/Xiumin  
**warning:** _AU. OOC. Yaoi. Fluff, eh?_

* * *

**Indecent Proposal**

* * *

.

Malam ini adalah malamnya.

Sebuah malam sakral. Malam dimana ia akan membulatkan tekad selangkah memapak masa depannya. Malam dimana akhirnya ia akan melabuhkan perjalanan cintanya, menentukan pilihan hatinya. Malam dimana ia akan meminta kekasihnya _to be his_.

Malam dimana ia akan meminta Kim Minseok untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, satu dan untuk selamanya.

Chen berpikir, setelah semua senyum, air mata, harapan, kasih sayang, dan juga cinta yang mereka lewati selama tiga tahun ini telah cukup untuk membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lain. Ini bukanlah akhir melainkan awal. Awal dari sebuah perjalanan yang akan disongsong mereka berdua. Dan Jongdae yakin, Kim Minseok memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"_Oui Monsieur_," Seorang pelayan berbalut _tuxedo_, berkumis tebal dengan senyum kelewat lebar menyapanya dengan aksen Perancis yang kental, "Sebuah lamaran ya?" Ia mengekeh, "Nah, bagaimana kalau begini, kami akan memasukkan cincin lamaranmu ke dalam gelas _champagne_-nya sementara kau dan _gadis-mu_ makan malam—"

"—_pria-mu_."

Si _waiter_ berkedip, kumisnya ikut berkedut-kedut sedikit, "Maaf?"

Chen menegakkan bahunya, "Ini seorang…_pria_. Aku akan melamar seorang pria, _well… yeah_."

Sang _waiter_ terdiam di tempatnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia berdehem dan kembali tersenyum lebar, "Oh, baiklah. Tidak masalah! Sebuah lamaran tetaplah sesuatu yang luar biasa!" Lagi-lagi ia mengekeh, "Jadi… bagaimana, _Monsieur?"_

(—karena sebenarnya Jongdae tidak tahu bagaimana cara melamar yang baik, tentu saja ia akan menerima bantuan gratis apa saja yang diberikan padanya.)

"_Yeah,_ tentu."

Si pelayan berkumis tebal itu bertepuk tangan riang, senyum kelewat lebar masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Dan Chen mulai berpikir, sekarang pria itu justru lebih mirip salah satu tokoh serial pembunuh bayaran. Ia menarik sebuah kursi bagi Chen untuk duduk, "Baiklah, aku akan membawakan dua gelas _champagne_ dengan cincin di salah satunya, beberapa menit setelah ia datang."

Chen mengangguk kaku, "_Yeah,_ tentu."

Begitu si _waiter_ pergi, kini Chen terduduk sendiri di kursinya dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa.

Sekarang berbagai pikiran menghampiri otaknya, _'Bagaimana kalau Xiumin tidak datang?',_ '_Bagaimana kalau Xiumin tidak menyukainya?'_, apalagi _'Bagaimana kalau Xiumin menolaknya?'_ Dan ngomong-ngomong,

'_Dimana Xiumin sekarang?'_

Chen melirik jam tangan _Rolex_-nya kemudian beralih membenarkan dasi garis-garis yang melingkari lehernya. _Well,_ ia memang bukan tipe pria yang peduli pada penampilan, tapi karena Xiumin bilang ia terlihat lebih '_seksi_' dengan dasi, maka ia mengenakannya khusus malam ini.

…_tapi serius_, dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya mereka janjian untuk bertemu setengah jam yang lalu?

Mungkin Chen harus memberitahu Ayahnya untuk tidak membebani terlalu banyak tugas kepada _Personal Assistant_-nya itu sehingga Xiumin tidak perlu terlambat seperti ini—karena _hell yeah_, ia _nervous _setengah mati.

Chen menyandarkan punggung pada badan kursi dan memejamkan mata. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, berniat untuk sedikit bernostalgia.

Ia bertemu Xiumin tiga tahun yang lalu, di suatu siang yang cerah, tepatnya di _lobby _perusahaan milik Ayahnya. Sang Ayah mengundangnya khusus untuk menghadiri rapat dewan direksi sebagai calon penerus perusahaan. Dan Chen tahu betul ia bukanlah tipe _morning person_. Jadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia terlambat satu setengah jam dari jadwal rapat, ia berjalan terlalu buru-buru hingga lupa memperhatikan jalan.

Dan di detik berikutnya, saat itulah dimana ia bertemu—_atau sebenarnya_, **bertabrakan**—dengan Kim Minseok yang tengah membawa secangkir kopi hitam untuk sang CEO di tangannya, sehingga menyebabkan cairan hitam kental berkafein itu membasahi seluruh kemeja pemuda itu. Ya, _seluruhnya. _

Dan jangan kira pemuda itu akan membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf karena telah menabrak sang calon pewaris perusahaan, Xiumin justru _menamparnya_.

Benar.

**Menamparnya.** Satu tamparan, _telak,_ di pipi kanan.

Saat itulah Chen merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar. _Well,_ terdengar agak_ lebay_ sih memang—tapi Chen sungguh merasakan ada sensasi lain selain rasa perih yang muncul ketika kulit pemuda itu menyentuhnya. Ia seolah-olah tengah merajut dunia fantasi berseling dunia nyata.

Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai—**cinta pada tamparan pertama. **

Orang bilang jatuh cinta itu bisa membuatmu kehilangan sisi rasional. Jika diibaratkan, rasa tahi pun bisa jadi rasa coklat,

—setidaknya begitu kata sobatnya, si Jongin.

Kemudian Chen yang naluri modus-nya muncul, berniat untuk mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan menawarkan diri untuk membelikan baju baru bagi pemuda itu sekaligus menggantikannya kopi baru.

Xiumin menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia terus saja menyumpah serapi Chen, mengancam akan mengadukannya kepada sang CEO perusahaan,

—tanpa tahu akan kenyataan bahwa orang yang tengah ia seret paksa sepanjang koridor ini adalah _anak _atasannya sendiri.

Chen menyukai ekpresi Xiumin yang bertekuk-tekuk masam ketika ia memberitahu atasannya dengan menggebu-gebu bahwa ada seorang pria **brengsek** yang tadi menabraknya sehingga kopi pesanannya tadi tumpah, sementara Xiumin terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya seakan ia adalah terdakwa.

Dan Chen lebih menyukai ekpresi Xiumin yang membeku dengan seberkas rona menghiasi kedua pipinya ketika atasannya memberitahunya bahwa si **brengsek** yang menabraknya itu adalah **putera** tunggalnya, _Kim Jongdae_, sang calon penerus perusahaan.

Chen jadi terkekeh sendiri kalau mengingatnya. Siapa yang sangka si brengsek yang dulu ia sumpah serapahi itu akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya?

"Kau terlihat seperti orang tidak waras, tahu."

Pemuda berpipi tirus itu mendongak, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Hei, _babe."_

Xiumin balas tersenyum, lalu sedetik kemudian bibirnya berubah mengerucut. "Maaf aku terlambat."

Chen berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik kursi yang berseberangan darinya bagi Xiumin untuk duduk,  
_(—karena percayalah, sepayah-payahnya ia, Chen tetaplah seorang gentleman_). Ia mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas dan kembali mengulum senyum menawan, "Tak apa, duduklah."

Sementara Xiumin duduk, Chen tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tak terpaku mengamati komposisi detail-detail menakjubkan yang tertoreh dari figur kekasihnya itu. Kulit putih bersih, hidung kecil mancung, semu merah bunga satsuki serta bibir lembut merah muda. _Ah,_ tangan itu juga begitu lembut, selembut gradasi langit biru. Oh, dan lihatlah betapa ia masih bisa terlihat begitu mempesona meski hanya terbalutkan pakaian kantoran yang nampak sedikit kusut. _Just how lucky I am. _

Setelah Chen kembali ke tempat duduknya, Xiumin berganti menatapnya dengan alis terangkat, "Mana minumannya?"

Chen mengulas seringai rahasia, "_Just wait_," katanya, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

Xiumin menelusuri helai-helai rambut kecokelatannya yang sedikit basah oleh keringat dengan jemarinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang masih sedikit memburu. Meski jujur saja, sebenarnya Chen cukup _menikmati_ pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya; Xiumin yang terengah-engah dengan titik-titik peluh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu lah, pekerjaan di kantor. Menyebalkan sekali mengurusi semua dokumen-dokumen itu," Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Namun seperti ada alarm yang berbunyi di kepalanya karena menyadari perkataannya barusan, ia buru-buru tersenyum canggung ke arah Chen, "_Err…_ tapi jangan bilang Ayahmu aku bilang begitu, ya?"

Chen tertawa kecil dan mengiyakan tanpa suara, "Memangnya Ayahku menyuruhmu melakukan apa?"

"Secara tidak langsung, Ayahmu menyia-nyiakan waktuku selama tiga jam di _meeting_ dewan direksi," Ia mengerang, ""Kau tahu, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati kebosanan."

"Tapi kau kan _PA_-nya," Chen menumpukan dagu runcingnya ke telapak tangan lalu tersenyum jahil, "Selain itu aku yakin kau lebih paham dari Ayahku soal segala tetek bengek _meeting_ bodoh itu."

Xiumin terkekeh. Ada kalanya ia dan Chen memang suka diam-diam membicarakan Mr Kim, atasan sekaligus Ayah Chen sendiri itu. Ia melongok sedikit, matanya berkeliling menelusuri sudut-sudut restoran mewah bergaya Perancis itu, berharap ia bisa menemukan seorang pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman atau apapun—karena _Demi Tuhan_, ia haus sekali!

"_Bonsoir Monsieur,"_ Si pelayan berkumis tebal yang sama dengan sebelumnya akhirnya menghampiri meja mereka dan menyeringai lebar, "Mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan _Bouef Bourguinon_," jawab Chen.

"Satu _Chicken Fetucinni, please_." Xiumin berujar, balas tersenyum.

"_Très bien_!" Si _waiter_ mengangguk kemudian menepuk tangannya ke udara, memberi sinyal kepada dua orang di sudut ruangan untuk membawakan dua gelas penuh _champagne_ dan sebuah botol. Ia membungkuk sedikit, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chen sebelum kemudian undur diri. Chen mengangkat _champagne_-nya ke udara dan mengadu gelasnya dengan Xiumin.

Xiumin menyeringai, "Sepertinya pelayan itu naksir padamu."

Chen tersedak.

"_H-hah?_"

"Ia memberimu _wink,_ tahu!" kemudian Xiumin tertawa renyah.

Memilih mengesampingkan _'ledekan_' Xiumin barusan, Chen menggigit bibir. Ia menegakkan tubuh. Rasa gugupnya yang tadi sempat pudar kini kembali datang. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan.

_Baiklah, ini saatnya_. Ia akan mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu, dan mengutarakan maksudnya yang sebenarnya. Chen menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menundukkan kepala. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan meremas celananya di bawah meja.

"Xiumin, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

"Apa itu?" Xiumin menatap Chen lekat-lekat, siap mendengarkan. Ia mendekatkan gelasnya ke bibir untuk menyesap _champagne_-nya—tanpa menyadari ada _'sesuatu'_ di dalam gelasnya.

"—kau tahu, kita sudah bersama-sama cukup lama. Aku sudah mengenal keluargamu dan kau juga sudah mengenal keluargaku. _Well,_ kau juga tahu aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku pun yakin kau juga mencintaiku—"

"Ya, tentu saja." Merasa begitu haus, isapan pada likuid _champagne_-nya berubah menjadi tegukan, pertama lalu kedua.

"—aku ingin kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa, tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu dan tidak akan menghianatimu—"

"Ya, lalu?" –_tegukan ketiga._

"—jadi yang mau aku katakan adalah... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Xiumin tersedak hebat.

Bola matanya melebar seketika begitu ia merasakan tenggorokannya tersangkut sesuatu berbentuk padat di dalam sana.

"C-chen!"

Chen yang mendengar suara cekatan Xiumin tersenyum bangga, mengira bahwa pemuda itu pasti tengah terkejut karena menemukan sebuah cincin di gelasnya. "—ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut. Cincin itu mahal, kau tahu. Aku tahu aku bukan pria yang romantis dari awal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu—"

"C-c-chen!" Xiumin menepuk-nepuk dadanya putus ada, berharap _sesuatu-entah-apa_ yang mencekik lehernya itu bisa keluar sekarang juga.

Chen menggeleng kuat-kuat, kelopak matanya masih terpejam rapat, "—aku juga tahu terkadang aku memang menyebalkan, ya, aku akui itu. Aku juga sering membuatmu kesal. _Well,_ aku juga tahu kau punya hobi makan, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku yakin aku bisa membelikanmu semua makanan yang kau mau—"

"C-chen!"

"—jangan memotongku dulu, Xiumin. Aku belum selesai—"

**"CHEN!"**

Chen akhirnya membuka mata. Ia bisa melihat Xiumin dengan wajah yang memerah seluruhnya dan kedua bola mata yang berair, tengah mencengkram bagian dadanya kuat-kuat. Ia melirik gelas _champagne_ pemuda itu yang sudah kosong dan tak melihat cincinnya dimana pun. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Chen untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

.

_Xiumin yang terbatuk-batuk…_

_Gelas yang kosong…_

_Tak ada cincin…_

_._

Berarti...

_._

_"**SHIT**!_"

Ia melompat dari kursinya dan berlari ke belakang kursi Xiumin. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar _abdomen_ pemuda itu dan melakukan teknik _Heimlich Maneuver_. Ia menekan-nekannya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya benda yang menyangkut tenggorokannya itu terlempar ke sebuah piring porselen di depannya, menimbulkan suara gemerincing keras.

Xiumin dan Chen sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega.

Xiumin menghapus kelopak matanya yang sempat tergenangi air mata dengan tangannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chen yang berdiri di sampingnya, tengah mengelus-elus punggungnya. Nafasnya masih terengah, "_Demi Neptunus_, apa itu tadi?" Ia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat benda apa yang kira-kira hampir membuatnya mati tadi. Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Chen, bukankah itu..._cincin_?"

Chen menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan, "_Yeah."_

"Kau… melamarku?" Meski hampir saja meregang nyawa, Xiumin tetap mencoba tersenyum. "Dan kau mencoba untuk menjadi romantis dengan menaruh cincin itu ke dalam gelas _champagne_-ku?"

"_Yeah,_" Wajah Chen merona merah, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengus, "Kalau saja kau menyadarinya sebelum kau meminum _champagne_-mu, _pabbo_." gerutunya.

Xiumin terkikik. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi pemuda itu dan membawa wajahnya mendekat, "_Well,_ kau mau melakukannya lagi?"

Chen memutar mata, namun sebuah lengkungan senyum terulas di parasnya yang rupawan. Ia mengambil cincinnya kembali dan mengelapnya dengan serbet sebelum kemudian berlutut di depan kekasihnya, mengesampingkan harga dirinya untuk beberapa saat.

Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Kim Minseok…" Chen menarik nafas, "Dengar, aku tahu aku hampir saja membunuhmu karena mencoba melamarmu dengan romantis. Dan itu ide yang sangat... _buruk_. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memang bukan pria romantis. Tapi aku ingin berusaha menyenangkanmu—" ujarnya pelan, "—dan sekarang aku sadar aku tak akan pernah berhasil menjadi pria yang romantis," Chen tersenyum tulus, "Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri yang mencintaimu apa adanya—"

Ia mendengar seseorang memekik _"Awwww"_ dari seberang ruangan.

"Jadi Kim Minseok—"

Ia mengulurkan cincinnya ke depan wajah Xiumin, menatap wajah terkasih itu sungguh-sungguh,

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

Dan satu ciuman dari pemuda itu cukup untuk memberinya sebuah jawaban.

* * *

_**—fin.**_

* * *

_**a/n: **_hanya sebuah fic selingan untuk ngilangin _stress_ nunggu pengumuman hasil rapor -_- sekaligus _request_-an dari **Hanny TaoRis HardShipper-**_chan~_ ;) kristao-nya nyusul yah ;D

Maaf kalau jadinya _absurd_ begini, saya gatau saya nulis apa,_ lol. _

_Well, so _**Review,** _maybe? XDD  
_

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview :)


End file.
